The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for the pulsed plasma strengthening of a metallic component.
Components of gas turbines are subject to vibrational loads and are also exposed to mechanical or fluid-dynamic or erosive wear. Internal compressive stresses are introduced into the components by shot peening or pulsed laser strengthening in order to extend the service life. Shot peening has the drawback that the surface of the component is adversely affected in terms of the roughness on account of the impacts of the shot. A drawback of the pulsed laser strengthening process, in addition to the very poor efficiency of the laser, is the punctiform area of action of the laser pulse, which is locally restricted to the focal region of the laser, on the component surface which is to be strengthened.